One Tree Hill: Chuck's Suspicions
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chuck is asked to start coaching The Ravens a few weeks early and suspects one of his players is being abused by his father. Chase goes on a blind date while Jonathan recovers from his appendectomy. Beth's sisters arrive in Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chase and Chris sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Chase nervously tapped his foot.

"Chase," Chris said. "You're shaking the chairs again."

"Sorry," Chase said. "When I'm nervous, I tap my foot."

"Jonathan is going to be okay," Chris said. "It's just an appendectomy."

"Is it weird that I'm acting like this?" Chase asked.

"You mean like a father?" Chris asked.

"I guess it is normal to act like this," Chase said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "One time when Chris Keller was taking care of Chuck, I had to ground him for staying out past curfew. For his punishment, I had him clean the gutters. Anyway, I ended up sitting in the very chair I'm sitting in right now because Chuck fell off the roof and I was waiting here to find out if he was going to wake up or not."

Chris and Chase shared a hug.

"So did I ever tell you about the time I met Drew Barrymore?" Chris asked.

"You met Drew Barrymore?" Chase asked.

"I performed at one of her birthday bashes," Chris said. "She's nice. Well at least she was until I ate icing from her cake off my finger."

"You stuck your finger in Drew Barrymore's cake?" Chase asked. "I would hate you too. What flavor was it?"

"Lemon," Chris replied.

"Man, I wish I could meet Drew Barrymore," Chase said.

"We could lie and say Jonathan has a horrible made up virus," Chris said.

"No," Chase said.

The doctor walked into the waiting room over to Chase.

"Mr. Adams," the doctor said. "The surgery went smoothly and Jonathan has been placed in a room. He's still sleeping. He'll need to stay here for a couple of days just to be safe. You're able to go to his room and stay with him if you'd like."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Chris asked.

"No thanks," Chase said. "Thank you though."

The doctor led Chase to Jonathan's room. Once there, the doctor left and Chase walked into the room where Jonathan was sleeping. As Chase approached Jonathan's bed, Jonathan's eyes began to open.

"Dad?" Jonathan asked in a soft voice.

"Hey," Chase said softly.

"Daddy?" Jonathan asked. "Did I get my appendix out?"

"You sure did," Chase said softly.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"Do I have to stay in the hospital tonight?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Chase replied. "You have to stay here a couple of days."

"Please don't leave me," Jonathan said.

"Don't worry," Chase said softly. "Daddy's not going to leave you. I will stay here with you."

"Does Lydia know?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Chase replied. "I called her."

"I don't feel the sharp pain anymore," Jonathan said.

"That's good," Chase said. "Forgive me."

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

"This," Chase replied.

Chase kissed Jonathan on the forehead.

"One," Chase said.

Chase gave Jonathan another kiss on the forehead.

"Two," Chase said before giving Jonathan a third kiss on the forehead. "Three. Two for how many hours I nervously waited and one extra because you're my son."

"So strange," Jonathan said.

"You'll understand when you have kids," Chase said.

"Please tell me you didn't wait in the waiting room by yourself," Jonathan said.

"Chris waited with me," Chase replied. "Funny thing, he set me up on a blind date again."

"Are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Chase replied. "I'm going to stay right here with you."

"No Dad," Jonathan said. "You're going on that date."

"But, who will keep you company?" Chase asked.

Chris came into the room on his phone.

"Yes," Chris said. "Here he is. Just a second."

Chris put his hand over the phone.

"Jonathan," Chris said. "Drew Barrymore wants to talk to you."

"Drew Barrymore?" Jonathan asked. "As in the actress?"

"Yes," Chris said. "She'll ask you a few questions about your virus. Just go with it."

Chris gave Jonathan the phone.

"Um, hi Drew Barrymore," Jonathan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase sat at a booth at Karen's Café. As he waited, a woman about his age with red hair walked into the café and over to him.

"Chase?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Chase replied. "Samantha?"

"Yes," Samantha said sitting across from Chase.

"It's so nice to meet you," Chase said.

"Nice to meet you too," Samantha said. "I'm actually kind of surprised you decided to show up considering what Chris told me about your son."

"Yeah," Chase said. "Jonathan, my son, told me to come."

"How old is Jonathan?" Samantha asked.

"He's 16," Chase replied. "His birth parents died when he was 5. He'd been in and out of foster homes for 10 years. I took him in last year when he was 15, and earlier this year I adopted him."

"How sweet," Samantha said. "Well let's see. I don't have children, I've never been married, and I own a bar."

"I own a bar too," Chase said.

"That's one thing we have in common," Samantha said laughing.

"Yeah," Chase said laughing as well.

Later that night, Chase and Samantha were lying on Chase's bed in each other's arms.

"Did we just?" Chase asked.

"Uh huh," Samantha replied.

"Wow," Chase said.

The next morning, Chase arrived at Jonathan's room to see Jonathan asleep on his hospital bed and Chris asleep in a chair beside the bed.

"Hey," Chase said.

Chris and Jonathan woke up.

"Hey Dad," Jonathan said.

"How was your date?" Chris asked.

"It was good," Chase replied.

"You had sex!" Chris shouted.

"No I didn't," Chase lied.

"You totally had sex, didn't you Dad?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm not discussing this," Chase said. "Especially with my 16-year-old son."

"Oh come on Dad," Jonathan said. "It's okay to talk about it. I've had sex."

"I know," Chase said. "But the difference is you're 16 and I want to know what's going on with you, and I'm a grown up and I don't want you to know about what goes on with me."

"Yes or no?" Jonathan asked. "Did you sleep with Samantha?"

"Yes," Chase said. "I slept with her."

"This is already going better than that girl Rebecca in West Covina," Jonathan said.

"Are you going out again?" Chris asked.

"We have another date on Saturday," Chase replied.

"Good for you!" Chris cheered getting up and hugging Chase tightly. "Our little Chase is growing up!"

"You're only two years older than me," Chase said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck and Beth sat at the kitchen table.

"So Rimkus called me and asked if I could start coaching this afternoon," Chuck said.

"That's exciting," Beth said.

"I can't wait," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "You know my sisters Jackie, Jenna, and Jenny?"

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Well not personally, but you told me about them. They're triplets right?"

"Yeah," Beth replied. "Well, they're coming to visit."

"When?" Chuck asked.

The doorbell rang.

"Right now," Beth said.

"And I'm going out the back door," Chuck said as he left.

"He did not just do that," Beth said.

At the Tree Hill High School, Chuck sat at his desk in his office going over the sheet with the names of the basketball players. Jack, one of the players walked into the office.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. "Are you the new coach?"

"Yes," Chuck replied. "I'm Coach Scolnik."

"I'm Jack," Jack replied. "I'm on the team."

"Nice to meet you Jack," Chuck said. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, but I need to talk to you," Jack replied.

"You can talk to me after your classes are over," Chuck said. "I have a 30 minute office time between school and practice."

"But Coach," Jack said. "It's about another teammate, Jeff.'"

"If you're having a problem with a teammate, then we can schedule a time after school to sit down and have a talk," Chuck said. "Go to class."

"I think he's being abused," Jack said.

"Oh," Chuck said. "Have a seat."

Jack sat down in the chair in front of Chuck's desk.

"Jeff's been acting weird lately," Jack said. "He's been nervous whenever his dad picks him up from practice. Oh, and his dad has been yelling at him quite a bit. And the bruises."

"Bruises?" Chuck asked. "He has bruises."

"Mostly on his arms and legs," Jack replied. "And he had a black eye recently."

"Have you spoken with Jeff about your concerns?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jack replied. "But he always has an excuse. They range from tripping to he wasn't watching where he was going. And he keeps changing his stories."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Thanks for letting me know of your concerns. I will be sure to talk to Jeff."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"Now you need to get to class," Chuck said.

Later after practice, Chuck saw Jeff sitting on the bleachers changing his shoes and socks. Chuck walked over to him and sat down on the bleachers.

"Jeff," Chuck said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is it about me missing five baskets?" Jeff asked.

"No," Chuck replied. "I just wondered how everything's going at home and stuff."

"It's going great," Jeff replied. "Never better."

Chuck looked down to see huge bruises on Jeff's feet.

"Why are your feet so bruised?" Chuck asked.

"This is embarrassing," Jeff said. "I was lifting weights in my room and my phone rang. I usually keep it on silent, but for some reason I had the ringtone turned on. It scared my so bad that I dropped the weights on my feet."

Jeff's phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hi Dad," Jeff said. "Yes, I'm coming. I'm just changing my shoes. I'll be out in a minute."

Jeff hung up his phone, put on clean shoes and socks, and quickly left. Chuck remained sitting on the bleachers as terrifying memories of his father's violent acts flashed through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chase was sitting in the chair beside Jonathan's hospital bed while Jonathan was texting Lydia on his phone. Jonathan began to laugh.

"Lydia just said she misses me and sent me to hearts and a kissing face," Jonathan laughed.

Jonathan replied to the text.

"I just told her I miss her too and sent five kissing faces," Jonathan said.

Chase took Jonathan's phone.

"And I just confiscated your phone because for the past hour and a half I've had to listen to you giggle about Lydia's text messages," Chase said.

Chuck walked into the room with a bag of food.

"Hey," Chuck said. "I just came to see how Jonathan was doing."

"I'm feeling better," Jonathan replied. "The doctors said I could go home tomorrow."

"That's great," Chuck said. "Hey Jonathan, I know are probably tired of hospital food, so I brought you some extra chili-cheese burgers with cheese fries."

"Sorry," Jonathan said. "But that makes me feel sick just thinking about it."

"Oh," Chuck said. "I'm sorry."

"I'll happily take that food though," Chase said. "Thank you so much."

"Here you go," Chuck said handing Chase the food.

"Thank you," Chase said. "So how was your first day of being the basketball coach?"

"It was okay," Chuck said.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I think one of the players is being abused by his father," Chuck replied.

"What makes you think that?" Chase asked.

"One of his teammates came to talk to me about how he has bruises all over him and how his father yells at him constantly!" Chuck said freaking out. "Oh, and I saw two huge bruises on his feet! He claims he accidentally dropped weights on his them."

"Have you talked to Rimkus?" Chase asked

"Yes," Chuck replied. "But she thinks I'm overreacting and scaring myself. I know the signs of abuse."

"I know you do," Chase said standing up. "Come here."

Chase embraced Chuck tightly.

"I have to do something Chase, I can't just do nothing," Chuck said. "I have to do something."

"And you will," Chase said. "I know you will. And I'll help you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beth, Jackie, Jenny, and Jenna were sitting in the living room talking.

"So you are all moving to Tree Hill?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Jackie replied. "I already have a house, unlike these two."

"Well it's not your house," Jenny said.

"Yeah," Jenna said. "The owners are going to a retirement community and Jackie is going to live in their house and take care of it."

"What about you guys?" Beth asked.

"We start house hunting tomorrow," Jenna replied.

"Are you and Jenny going to get a house together?" Beth asked.

"Hell no!" Jenna and Jenny shouted.

Lily walked in through the side door.

"Hey Lily," Beth said. "What's up?"

"We're supposed to go to our childbirth class," Lily said. "Remember?"

"That's today?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "It's the same day every week. Aaron's waiting in the car."

"Chuck's not home yet," Beth said. "I can't do this without him."

"I could go with you," Jackie said.

"Oh Lily," Beth said. "These are my younger sisters Jackie, Jenna, and Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," Lily said.

"You really want to go to a childbirth class?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Jackie said.

"Okay," Beth said. "Let's go."

About ten minutes later, Chuck arrived home with Jacob and saw Jenna and Jenny sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Jenna, Aunt Jenny!" Jacob cheered.

Jacob ran over to the couch and sat between Jenna and Jenny.

"Hello," Chuck said.

"You must be Chuck," Jenny said. "Beth and Jackie went to Beth's childbirth class."

"Oh no," Chuck said. "That was today?"

"Yes," Jenny replied.

"Oh no," Chuck said. "Today's just been one of those days."

"One of those days like what Daddy?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing son," Chuck said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next afternoon, Chase and Chuck pulled up to Jeff's house. They immediately parked, got out, and knocked on the door. Jeff's mother answered the door.

"Mrs. Benson," Chuck said. "I'm Chuck Scolnik, Jeff's coach."

"What has Jeff done now?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," Chuck said. "I'm here because I'm worried about his safety."

Mrs. Benson invited Chuck and Chase inside and they sat at the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Benson," Chuck said. "One of the other basketball players came into my office yesterday and told me he fears your husband has been abusive toward your son."

"Why would he think that?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"He said your husband is always yelling at him," Chuck said.

"Sometimes my husband does raise his voice at Jeffery, but that's only if he misbehaves or talks back," Mrs. Benson said.

"I saw bruises on your son's feet," Chuck said.

"Jeffery accidentally dropped some weights on his feet when he was weight lifting in his room," Mrs. Benson said.

"Mrs. Benson," Chase said. "We just want to help."

"My husband will be home any minute," Mrs. Benson said. "You need to leave. I don't like seeing him angry. I'll talk to you in your office first thing tomorrow."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Come on Chase."

After Chuck and Chase left, Jeff arrived home and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Benson was making dinner.

"I'm home," Jeff said.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"I went to the movies with Jack," Jeff replied.

"I told you to come straight home after school!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Jeff shouted. "It won't happen again!"

Mrs. Benson walked over to Jeff and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry!" Jeff shouted before Mrs. Benson slapped him again.

Mrs. Benson shoved Jeff, causing him to fall into the chairs. Jeff broke down crying.

"I'm sorry Mommy!" Jeff sobbed.

"Stop crying!" Mrs. Benson shouted. "Be a man! Now get the hell up and go get cleaned up before your father comes home!"

Jeff lied on the floor in pain.

"I said get up!" Mrs. Benson screamed.

Mrs. Benson walked over to her son and began violently kicking him in the side. At that moment, Chuck stormed in through the kitchen door.

"Hey!" Chuck shouted.

Mrs. Benson stopped and turned around.

"Don't you lay another hand on him or I'm calling the police!" Chuck shouted.

"Get out of my house!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

Mrs. Benson walked over to Chuck and raised her hand.

"Just so you, I hit back!" Chuck shouted.

Mrs. Benson stood aside and Chuck helped a terrified Jeff up.

"Come on," Chuck said. "Let's go."

Chuck and Jeff walked out of the house where Chase was waiting for them. Jeff hugged Chuck tightly and began to cry.

"It's okay," Chuck said softly.

Chase watched and began to cry as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck, Beth, and Jeff were in the living room sitting on the couch. Jeff was still crying.

"She didn't use to be abusive," Jeff cried. "It started when my dad got a new job when I was 12. She was angry because he's gone on business a lot, and she started taking it out on me. One day she got mad and slapped me. After that, it got worse."

"Does your father know about the abuse?" Beth asked.

"No," Jeff cried. "It's just, he loves my mom so much and I don't want to be responsible for breaking up their marriage."

"You need to tell him," Chuck said.

"I know," Jeff cried. "But what if he doesn't believe me?"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh no!" Jeff said freaking out. "She's tracked us down!"

"Beth," Chuck said. "Take Jeff into the other room."

Beth and Jeff went into the other room and Chuck walked to the front door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see Mr. Benson.

"Where's my son?" Mr. Benson asked.

"He's here," Chuck said.

Mr. Benson walked into the house.

"How dare you break into my house and abduct my son?!" Mr. Benson shouted. "My wife told me how you forcefully rook him and shoved her down!"

"I didn't abduct your son or shove your wife," Chuck said. "I rescued your son from your wife."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Benson asked.

"You might want to sit down," Chuck said.

"I am not sitting down!" Mr. Benson shouted. "I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me!"

"You can't take your son!" Chuck shouted. "At least not home to that woman!"

"Why are you badmouthing my wife?!" Mr. Benson shouted.

"You're wife has been abusing Jeff!" Chuck shouted.

"She has not!" Mr. Benson shouted. "My wife would never hurt my son!"

"You have to believe me!" Chuck shouted. "I caught your wife beating your son!"

"I will never believe you!" Mr. Benson screamed.

Jeff came into the room.

"He's telling the truth Dad!" Jeff sobbed.

Mr. Benson looked at his son.

"What?" Mr. Benson asked.

"I was afraid to tell you," Jeff sobbed.

By the look on Jeff's face, Mr. Benson knew Jeff was telling the truth.

"Oh no," Mr. Benson said starting to cry. "How long has she been hurting you?"

"Since I was 12," Jeff sobbed. "I didn't tell you because you love Mom so much."

Mr. Benson hugged his son tightly and they cried in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Mr. Benson sobbed. "I'm not ever going to let her hurt you again."

Later, Chuck walked up to Jacob's room where Jacob was sleeping. Chuck walked over to his sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead.

"Daddy loves you," Chuck whispered.

Jacob opened his eyes.

"Dad," Jacob said. "You really suck at whispering."

"I know," Chuck said. "And don't say suck."

"I love you too Dad," Jacob said. "Can I have candy?"

"No," Chuck replied. "Good night Jacob."

"Good night Dad," Jacob said.

Chuck gave his son another kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chase and Jonathan walked into the house.

"Home sweet home," Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan sat on the couch.

"I'll be happy if I never see another hospital again," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Chase agreed.

"So when do I get to meet Samantha?" Jonathan asked.

"She's actually coming over tomorrow because she wants to meet you," Chase replied.

"So I finally get to meet my new mommy?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm begging you," Chase said. "Please don't call her that."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"So tell me Jonathan," Chase said. "What was it like to talk to Drew Barrymore?"

"She's so nice," Jonathan said. "And funny too."

"I've always been a fan of hers ever since I first saw _Donnie Darko_ ," Chase said.

"I love her in _Santa Clarita Diet_ ," Jonathan said.

"I've never seen that," Chase said. "Is it good?"

"It's so good," Jonathan said. "It's better than _iZombie_."

"Don't tell Clay that," Chase said. "He loves that show."

Chuck walked in through the front door.

"Hey guys," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Chase said.

"How are you feeling Jonathan?" Chuck asked.

"A lot better," Jonathan replied.

"Hey Chuck," Chase said. "Jonathan still feels like going to his therapy session. Do you think you can drive him? My check engine light came on and I'm too paranoid to drive."

"Yeah," Chuck replied. "I'll drive him."

"Let's go," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Chuck said. "You mean right now."

Chuck drove Jonathan to the building where Benny's office was. As Chuck parked, Jonathan looked at him.

"Can you walk in with me?" Jonathan asked. "I'm scared of night."

"You're scared of night?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"You're so strange," Chuck said.

Chuck and Jonathan walked into the building, went up the elevator, and walked down the hallway to the waiting room of Benny's office. Chuck was immediately surprised to see Beth sitting in a chair.

"Beth?" Chuck asked. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck gasped.

"No!" Chuck shouted.

"You need to talk to someone," Beth said.

"I already talked to a therapist about my dad," Chuck said.

"You still have some unresolved issues," Beth said.

"Why didn't you just ask me instead of having Jonathan lure me here?" Chuck asked.

"Would you have come?" Beth asked.

"No," Chuck replied.

Benny walked out of his office into the waiting room.

"Chuck?" Benny asked. "Are you ready?"

"No, but let's get this over with," Chuck said.

Chuck followed Benny into his office. Benny shut the door behind them. Chuck sat on the couch and Benny sat in his chair and got out his clipboard.

"Hello Chuck," Benny said. "What brings you here?"

"My wife set up an elaborate scheme to get me here," Chuck said laughing.

Chuck stopped laughing and a tear fell from his left eye.

"My father is in prison," Chuck said.

"Are you close with your father?" Benny asked.

"No," Chuck said as his voice began to break. "He was abusive to me."

"So you're the victim of abuse," Benny said.

"Yeah," Chuck cried. "I mean I've gone to therapy before, but it's been a while. The therapists I've seen haven't exactly been good at what they do."

"Well hopefully I'm a lot better than they were," Benny said.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Hopefully."

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
